First kiss
by LWDfan11
Summary: Lizzie has her first kiss with a person that she's never thought about doing it with
1. Chapter 1

First kiss

Chapter 1

Summery: Lizzie has her first kiss with a person that she's never thought of kissing with.

Lizzie's POV

I woke up and it was still dark so I checked what time it was. It was 3:00 am. I groaned and tried to go back asleep. I still couldn't fall asleep so I decided to go downstairs and watch some TV.

When I went downstairs I saw Derek watching hockey. It's really strange because he normally wakes up late. I then went over to him and he smiled at me.

"Derek why are you up so early?" I asked while sitting down on the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied. "Me neither" I said.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked while getting out of his chair. "Yeah" I replied. "Okay" he said as he went to the kitchen.

Derek then came back and gave me my drink. "Thanks" I said while drinking my drink. "Your welcome" he replied.

We both finished our drink. I was about to go back upstairs but Derek stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Derek didn't say anything and just kissed me deeply on the lips. While he was kissing me I felt a spark go through my body. I never new Derek Venturi was a amazing kisser and that he's want to kiss me. We kissed for a couple of minutes then Derek pulled away.

Derek smirked at me and kissed me one last time on the lips then went upstairs. I then went upstairs they both thought and felt that the kiss was amazing but what they didn't realize was that someone was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek's POV

Yes I finally kissed Lizzie. I've been waiting for this moment to come for ages.

Lizzie's POV

I just had my first kiss with Derek Venturi who is my step-brother wow when we kissed it felt so special. I then went back to sleep.

In the morning...

I woke up and went downstairs. I saw Marti watching cartoons, Edwin eating breakfast and Derek must be still sleeping and Casey doesn't look too happy. Hmm I wonder what's wrong with her.

I then went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. I needed to talk to Derek about that kiss last night.

Derek's POV

I woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast but before I went downstairs I decided to pull a prank on Space Case.

I knew that she has a shower after her breakfast so I replaced her shampoo with syrup. A few minutes later I saw Casey coming upstairs. "Morning loser" I chuckled. Casey looked at me suspiciously. "Derek what have you done?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said. "I know you've done- I cut her off. "I have no time for 20 stupid questions now I'm going downstairs because I'm starving" I said to her while going downstairs.

I went downstairs and saw Lizzie eating breakfast. "Hey" I said to her while getting some cereal. "Hey" she replied back. "Look last night did that kiss feel special to you? She asked as she looked at me.

"Yes it did" I replied while smiling at her. She looked at me relived. "Good because it felt special to me to" she said while smiling at me back.

"I want to be an us" I said. "You mean you want to date me" she replied.

"Yes" I told her. "Great but we need to be really careful" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry we'll be careful" I told her. "DEREK!" Casey screamed from upstairs. "You replaced her shampoo with syrup didn't you?" she asked. "Yes" I answered. She smirked at me. "DEREK YOU REPLACED MY SHAMPOO WITH SYRUP MUM GOERGE TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Casey shouted.

"Derek you've gone too far this time your grounded for a week that means you can't go out!" Dad called out. "What that's not fair. What am I suppose to do at home?" I asked.

"Study" Dad answered seriously. "Do You agree that this is unfair?" I asked Lizzie. "Yes I agree that this is unfair because you've done more worse pranks than this but if your grounded and you have to stay home then we can have some alone time here because I'm pretty sure that everyone would go out" she explained while smirking.

"I get what you mean by alone time" I told her as I smirked at her back.

Casey then came looking at us. "What's wrong?" Lizzie asked curiously.

Casey then looked at the both of us. "I saw you guys kissing last night" she told us. Lizzie and I looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I haven't posted chapter 4 in ages I was so busy anyway **here's** chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Lizzie's POV

I looked at Derek who was looking at me. I can't believe that Casey knows.

"Casey please don't tell anyone" I begged.

"Okay I won't tell anyone. Anyway I'm happy for you Liz" Casey told me. Me and Derek smiled at each other feeling relived. "Thanks Case" I said.

"It's okay" Casey said while going back upstairs.

A few weeks later...

Derek's POV

I got a text message from Sam he says that there's a party at his place tonight I decided to tell Lizzie because Sam invited her as well. I had to go and tell Space Case because Sam said he wants Casey to come. I then went to Lizzie's room.

"Lizzie there's a party at Sam's house tonight so get ready" I told her. "Okay" she said. I then went to Casey's room. "There's a party at Sam's house and he invited you to come so get ready" I explained as I went out of her room 15 minutes later...

Lizzie's POV

I got ready and went downstairs and saw Derek near the door. "Hey" I said while kissing him quickly "Hi" he replied. Another 15 minutes later... "What's taking Casey so long?" Derek asked impatiently. "I don't know" I replied. Casey then came downstairs and we all went into the car.

Derek's POV

When we all got to the party Lizzie started dancing, Casey was talking to Sam and I was having a Vodka and Coke. After having a few glasses of Vodka I got really drunk I then saw this brunette who was drunk as well. She then came to me and we both went upstairs. I really didn't care who she was. We then went to the bedroom and starting making out.

We then started taking each others clothes off...

Lizzie's POV

I stopped dancing and looked for Derek I didn't see him any were so I went upstairs to check if he was there I went to the bedroom. I went inside and saw Derek having sex with OMG OMG OMG he was having sex with Casey! I ran out of the bedroom and cried while going home.

Derek's POV

I then realized what I have done. I can't believe that I cheated on Lizzie. I then saw the girl who I slept with and when I saw her I was shocked and so was she. It was Casey.

"Oh My God I can't believe I slept with you when your with Lizzie!" Casey shouted out.

"We need to say that we were drunk, which we was and we need to say that it was a mistake!" I pointed out. "Your right let's go" Casey replied. We then got home and saw Lizzie unconscious on the floor. "Call the ambulance!" I shouted out. "Okay hold on" Casey replied.

**So is Lizzie going to be okay? Find out in chapter 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My previous chapter I said it was chapter 4 but that was a mistake it was really chapter 3 and My PM feature is on so if you want to send me a private message you can anyway please review. Here's chapter 4.**

Lizzie's POV

I woke up and I was in the hospital room. I couldn't remember what happened last night at all. The doctor came in with Mum and George. "Oh My God darling are you okay?" Mum asked worriedly. Wait how did she know I was here. "I'm okay. Anyway how did you I was here? and what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Derek and Casey found you unconscious on the floor so they called an ambulance and rang us" Mum explained.

Now I remember that Derek slept with Casey. How could they do that to me and Casey is my sister.

The doctor then came in. "What's the news then?" I asked. "You had loads of alcohol so you had to have your belly pumped but we put you to sleep first" the doctor explained.

I was relived so was Mum and George. "You'll be able to go home this afternoon" the doctor said. "Okay" I replied.

Derek's POV

I still couldn't believe that I cheated on Lizzie with Casey, Lizzie's sister! I went upstairs and talked to Casey. "Look Casey last night was a mistake and you agreed" I told her Casey laughed bitterly.

"Derek I only said that because I was drunk and anyway I don't think it was a mistake it was the best thing that's happened to me anyway why don't we like carry on like become BF and GF? She asked. What the fuck why would she say that is she that selfish. "NO I WOULD NEVER GET WITH YOU BECUASE I LOVE LIZZIE AND I ALWAYS WILL! I shouted truthfully.

"Derek you can still date Lizzie and be with me at the same time. It'll be our little secret" she explained. I was disgusted about what she said.

"You are such a slut!" I told her while going to the hospital.

When I got there I started talking to her. "What are you doing here! She yelled.

"Look yesterday was a mistake I was drunk please forgive me" he pleaded. "Your forgiven" she told me while smiling. "Thank you so much" I said to her as I kissed her softly on the lips. "Your welcome" she replied.

A couple of weeks later...

Lizzie's POV

"Hey baby" I said to Derek while getting on top of him and kissing him roughly.

"Hey" he said back in between kisses. We continued kissing then I took Derek's T- Shirt off and looked at his lovely chest.

I then took my hand down to his pants. I took his jeans off and he helped me and I started stroking his length. He groaned loudly. We then switched places witch made him on top. He took my top and trousers off. We were then fully naked. Derek started kissing my breasts witch caused me to moan.

After that he kissed me on the lips again. "Derek... I want you to...fuck me" I told him.

"Okay" he replied. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He them pumped into me. "Oh God Derek" I moaned. He then went faster "Oh yeah Oh yeah" I moaned. He then went even fast a bit later. "Oh My God yes Derek yes!" I moaned loudly while he pumped into me one last time and we collapsed on the bed. "You were amazing" Derek told me while he smiled at me. "So were you" I replied and we both fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning...

Lizzie's POV

I was a day late on my period so I went to the shop to get a pregnancy test. When I got it I tried it and it said positive I was happy but worried as well because what if Derek doesn't want it and I'm only 18. I decided to tell him.

"Derek I need to talk to you" I told him. "Okay what is it?" he asked

"I'm pregnant" I said "Wow I'm gonna be a father" he said "Are you happy about this baby?" I asked. "Of course I am" he replied . I was relived.

Derek's POV

I'm so happy to be a father but I don't think Dad and Nora are gonna be happy because we haven't even told them were dating.

"Dad, Nora me and Lizzie have something to tell you" I told them.

"What is it?" they asked. "Lizzie and I have been dating and she's pregnant" I said

"We knew you were dating and we are happy for you" Nora told me and Lizzie.

We then told Edwin, Marti and Casey and they were happy except from Casey and we were happy because we didn't have to make it a secret anymore.

Casey's POV

Urg. How could Derek like Lizzie better than me and I can't believe Lizzie is pregnant!. It's so unfair!. Wait a minute I have a plan to get Derek to be mine.

A couple of weeks later...

Lizzie's POV

I decided to tell Isabelle (My best friend) the good news. I haven't seen her since graduation. I texted a message to her. Me to Isabelle- Hi Isabelle do you wanna go clubbing?.

Isabelle to me- Sure let's go to the club we went to when we went to that party.

Me to Isabelle- Sure I'll meet you in 15

Isabelle to me- Okay

I got ready and went to the club. I saw Isabelle. "Lizzie long time no see!" Isabelle explained. "I know anyway I've got something to tell you" I told her. "Sure what is it?" she asked. "I'm pregnant" I answered. "Oh My God that's great, so who's the father? She asked excitedly. "It's Derek. My step-brother" I explained. "I knew that you guys were gonna get together one day so I really don't mine because your not blood related" she said to me.

"Thanks anyway let's have a drink" I told her. "Okay" she replied. We both went to the barman. "What drink do you want?" I asked Isabelle. Vodka and tonic" she answered simply. "Can I have 1 lemonade and 1 Vodka and Tonic please?" I asked the barman. "Sure" the barman said. He then gave us our drink. I saw Derek and went over to him. "Hi" I said. "Hey" he replied. I then saw Casey. What was she doing there?.

I then went to the toilet.

Casey's POV

I went to Lizzie's drink and put alcohol in it now Derek will finally be mine.

Lizzie's POV

I went back and had my drink. Later on I went back to Derek. "Hey Derek" I giggled. "Are you drunk!" Derek asked. "No" I lied. "Yes you are I can't believe that you had alcohol when your pregnant! Derek yelled quietly. "Derek I didn't someone spiked my drink" I said. "Just leave me alone" he said while going out of the pub. "Derek!" I shouted out. Derek ignored me and I started crying.

Casey's POV

Yay!. My plan worked now all I have to do is comfort Derek and BAMB he'll be falling for me.

Derek's POV

Lizzie said that someone spiked her drink. I believe her because I know that she wouldn't do that but who could have spiked her drink.

Lizzie's POV

I knew that someone spiked my drink but who. I couldn't face Derek. I decided to stay at Isabelle's house.

The next day...

Marti's POV

"SMEREK,NORA,DADDY,CASEY,EDWIN!" I yelled out. Everyone came to me. "What's wrong?" Nora asked. "Lizzie's not here" I answered. "What?!" Smerek said. "What shall we do?" Edwin asked. "Let's just go to bed and look for her tomorrow" Casey told us. "Okay" George said. We all then went to bed.

Lizzie's POV

I woke up and got ready and went back home. When I got there everyone was looking at me. "Where were you?" Nora asked. I was staying at Isabelle's house. "You could've told us!" Derek said. Everyone then started arguing. "STOP IT" I screamed while going upstairs to my room. Someone then knocked on my room door. "GO AWAY. I DONT WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY!" I yelled. The door opened and it revealed to be Derek. "I know that you didn't drink yesterday. We need to figure out who it was". "I know" I replied. "I think it was Casey" I said. "It was but let's not tell her" Derek told me. "Okay" I replied.

A couple of months later...

I was in my room and someone knocked my door. "Come in" I told them. It was Casey. "Lizzie I'm so sorry that I spiked your drink. I was wondering if you could forgive me for being so selfish and I'm over Derek. I'm dating Noel now". "That's great and I forgive you anyway let's go to the doctors with Derek" I said.

We then went to Derek's room. "Derek I forgive Casey and we need to go to the doctors" I told him. "Okay let's go" he replied. We then got to the doctors and the doctor scanned me. "Your baby is healthy and there is no damage" the doctor told us. "What's the sex?" I asked. "It's a boy". The doctor answered

2 months later...

"I was downstairs with Marti. Edwin, George and Mum went to the park, Casey went out on a date with Noel and Derek went to hockey practise.

I then felt a huge pang of pain in my body and I realized that my waters broke. "ARGH!" I screamed in pain. "What's wrong?" Marti asked. "The baby's coming" I said. "But it's not Christmas yet" Marti said. She wanted the baby to come at Christmas day but that was in a month. "Try telling the baby that anyway call Derek!" I screamed again. "Okay" Marti replied. Marti got the phone and rang Derek.

"Smerek you need to come home now!" Marti said seriously. "Why?" Derek asked curiously. "Lizzie's in labour!" Marti answered. "I'm coming home now" Derek said. Derek then came home running. He then came near me. "Okay on my may I rang the ambulance and they'll take about 5 minutes so I'm gonna have to deliver the baby. "Marti will you go upstairs and ring Dad and Nora?" Derek asked. "Sure Smerek" Marti replied while going upstairs. "Okay baby you need to push hard" Derek told me. "Okay" I said. I then pushed as hard as I could. "Okay I need you to push one more time" he said. "Okay" I replied. I then pushed again really hard. The baby came out and cried. "Here's our baby boy" Derek told me.

**Please review**


End file.
